The Mega Force-Ep 1: Chosen pt 1
by 1942
Summary: Our very first look at my new future TV show owned by Saban Capital Group!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Mega Force-Ep. 1: Chosen pt. 1-Prologue

We here the narrator (voiced by Keith David), speak "In the beginning of time, five elements known as Fire, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Nature were created by the Masters to fight against an evil known as the Serpentian Empire, which is lead by the dark, serpentine overlord, Serpentos. The first five heroes were one of the last Hominids, and when The Serpentian Empire invaded Earth the early humans didn't have the power to defend themselves. But then, the Masters granted them the powers they needed to fight back. Then they destroyed Serpentos and sealed his army away, but the Masters lost one of their deciptles in the process. In 1987, Serpentos' ghost awakened and went off to find a host for his spirit. He succeeded in finding a host, a lone, psychopathic serial killer by the alias of "Kobra" Kyle. In 1989, five young adults were chosen to fight against Serpentos, The Serpentian Empire and an horde of new villains. In 2001, the Red Element Fighter and his wife, the Pink Element Fighter, gave their lives away to seal Serpentos by imprisoning him and the Serpentian Empire. The Red and Pink Element Fighters leave their nine year old son and one year old son with their grandparents on their farm. Since then, the Earth has remained at peace. Until now..."

*The Mega Force logo appears*

*The Mega Force theme song by Gackt starts*

(Intro song: Japanese)

メガフォースは行く！ 5つの要素が覚めた！私たちが住んでいる地球を守るために！連理の枝のために！我々は常に悪に対する勝利するでしょうあきらめることはありません！これは勝つために私たちの最後のチャンスです！私たちは、壊れていないことができない！または消去！闇は私たちを破壊することはできません！永遠にそこには平和でなければならない！我々はメガフォースです！

(Intro song: English)

Mega Force go! Five elements have awoken! To protect the planet that we live! For now and forever! We will never give up we will always triumph over evil! This is our last chance to win! We can never broken! Or erased! The darkness can never destroy us! Forever shall there be peace! We are The Mega Force!

*Appears in his boxing class, punching a punching bag, then looks at the camera and smiles* Logan Lerman as Max Stuart III/The Red Element Fighter

*Appears in his science class, mixing chemicals, then looks at the camera and smiles* Alexander Ludwig as Harry Anderson/The Blue Element Fighter

*Appears in his dance class, dancing, then looks at the camera and smiles* Tyler James Williams as Rick Jones/The Green Element Fighter

*Appears in her music class, singing, then looks at the camera and smiles* Keke Palmer as Angela Jones/The Yellow Element Fighter

*Appears in her ballet class, dancing, then looks at the camera and smiles* Debby Ryan as Britney Johnson/The Pink Element Fighter

*Appears in military camp, doing target practice with his SPAS-12 shotgun at a target that is off screen, then looks at the camera and smiles* Thomas Dekker as Mark Stuart II

*Appears in his temple, meditating, then looks at the camera and smiles* Liam Neeson as Master Quairon

*Appear on their farm, with her picking up carrots from the garden and him driving his tractor on the hay field, then they both look at the camera and smile* Glenn Close and Bruce Weitz as Eleanor Stuart & Max Stuart I

*Appear in the military base, with her filling out accounts and him giving out orders to some soldiers that are off screen, then they both look at the camera and smile* Kim Basinger and Michael Keaton as Betty Johnson & Admiral Bruce Johnson

*Appear in their sound studio, with her recording songs and him amplifying them, then they both look at the camera and smile* Oprah Winfrey and Samuel L. Jackson as Lea Jones & Kevin Jones

*Appears sitting in her office, filling out accounts, then looks at the camera and smiles* Michelle Pfeiffer as Barbara Anderson

*Appears sitting in his office, pressing the announcement button, then looks at the camera and smiles* Andrew Daly as Principal Warren

*Appears sitting in her classroom, grading papers, then looks at the camera and smiles* Sara Gilbert as Ms. Wilson

*Appears standing in the hallway, near his closet, mopping the floor then looks at the camera and smiles* Brad Dourif as Janitor Myers

*Appears in his police car, talking into his two way radio, then looks at the camera and smiles* Chris O'Donnell as Chief Steve York

*Appear in their cubical, goofing off, then they both look at the camera and smile* Jim Carrey and Jeff Garlin as Lenny Jim & Frank Jeff

*Appears in her café bar, wiping the countertop with a towel, then looks at the screen and smiles* Roz Ryan as Ruby Reagan

*Appears sitting in her office, signing a bill, then looks at the camera and smiles* Bess Armstrong as Mayor Anna Woods C

*Appears in her semi-dark throne, putting her right hand on her hip and blowing a kiss with her left hand at the camera* Daveigh Chase as Princess Culibra

*Appears in his dark throne, doing a force choke with his left hand at the camera, while holding his king cobra scepter in his right hand, has scenes of his host on the upper left corner aiming at the camera with a Colt New Service Revolver - .45 LC, and his human disguise form, in the top right corner, petting his pet Burmese python in his office, in front of the view of the city* Hugo E. Blick and John Hurt as Kent Khobran/"Kobra" Kyle/Serpentos (voice & portrayal)

*The Mega Force logo appears again*

*The Mega Force theme song by Gackt ends*

Stay tuned for Chase In Space!


	2. Chapter 2: Chase In Space

The Mega Force-Ep. 1: Chosen pt. 1-Chase In Space

In the MACS0647-JD Galaxy, the eerie silence of space is broken by the loud sound of a police UFO filled with 7 space police aliens chasing a UFO stolen by 2 alien fugitives.

"WARNING!" one of the SPAs through a megaphone warned "You're driving a stolen vehicle! Pull over now, or face immediate arrest!"

The Police UFO's turn on their communication screen to the 2 alien fugitives' communication screen, which turns on all staticky.

"Just try and catch us!" the first alien fugitive mocked "You'll never stop us!"

"This is your LAST warning! Surrender now or face immediate termination!" all seven of the SPAs from the communication screen warned

The 2nd alien fugitive spots a wormhole.

"Quick, lets go through that wormhole!" the second alien fugitive loudly suggests

"But we don't know where that thing leads to!" the first alien fugitive replied with a lot of doubt

"Just do it!" the second alien fugitive angrily ordered

The 2 alien fugitives, as well as the 7 SPAs, have their UFOs sucked into the wormhole which leads to the Sol Star System. But the alien fugitives are still being chased.

"Oh my god! They're still gaining on us! What're we gonna do!?" the first fugitive alien in fear shouted

"I know what we'll do! We'll blast them!" the second alien fugitive figured out

The second alien fugitive hands the first alien fugitive a laser cannon, which was from the interior part of the back trunk that he just opened.

"Bingo!" the first alien fugitive happily shouted

The first alien fugitive aims at and locks on the seven SPA UFOs.

"Eat laser, Johnny Law!" the first alien fugitive taunted.

***BANG!***

He blasts all seven SPA UFOs in one blast, causing them to crash into an asteroid field, thus killing all the SPAs.

"Ha! Take that, you flatfoots!" the first alien fugitive insulted.

The first alien fugitive notices their radar is going haywire. Then he pokes his parnter's back so he could get him to look at the radar.

"Uh, pal. WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO MARS!" the first alien fugitive screamed hysterically.

"Uh oh..." the second alien fugitive murmured.

Both alien fugitives hold each other tightly as they begin to scream in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They keep screaming as their radar beeps uncontrolably. Then their UFO crash lands on the North Pole of Mars.

***CRASH!***

As the smoke from their crashed UFO fills up the white sky of Northern Mars, a blizzard occurs and the two alien fugitives regain consciousness, only to find out they are trapped under different remains of the ship they stole. They both then help themselves out of the mess. Then the first alien fugitive runs to his partner's aid.

"You ok, Jethro?" the first alien fugitive asked worryingly.

"Let's just the heck outta here!" the tired, violently coughing second alien fugitive answered.

"Sure." the first alien fugitive responded.

As they lean on each other to keep themselves standing to survive, they fall into a hole that's 10 feet deep, caused by them sitting upon a broken stone plate.

"You ok, Jeth-"

"DON'T CALL YOU ME JETHRO!" the second alien fugitive screamed at his partner angrily "THANKS TO US NOT FOCUSING ON AVADING THE SPAs WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER!"

"Oh, don't get so down on yourself!" the first alien fugitive encouraged "There's still hope."

"Really?" the second alien fugitive asked

"Yeah!" the first alien fugitive answered "All we have to do is look for a way out. Is it really that hard?"

As they keep walking for almost half an hour, the second alien fugitive spots a black light.

"I think we just found our way out." the second alien fugitive noticed

The two investigate where the black light is coming from, which leads them to a stone gate carved in Latin.

"Can you read Latin?" the first alien fugitive asked

"I think so." the second alien fugitive answered

The second alien fugitive starts reading the engravings.

"Tempus nostrum inchoata. Adest occasio mali. Bonitatis lumine morietur. Tenebris surge, et in perpetuum erit aeterna."

The nanosecond he finishes reading, everything starts shaking as the engravings start shining a red light. Then the stone gate begins to crack. Then everything begins to crumble.

"What're you waiting for!?" the first alien fugitive yelled "C'mon! We've gotta get out of here!"

"So beautiful..." the second alien fugitive softly spoke

***KABOOM!***

The chamber explodes, thus atomizing the second fugitive alien. But the first fugitive alien leaps out just in time, but is partially scorched in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " the first alien fugitive screamed as he lands just outside the entrance hole

From out of the smoke, a dark, armored, serpentine figure appears (voiced by John Hurt and Hugo E. Blick).

"Who in God's name are you!?" the first alien fugitive demanded

"I AM SERPENTOS!" Serpentos answered evilly. "And you're nothing, but trash!"

***ZAP!***

The last remaining fugitive alien explodes and is killed instantly by Serpentos' black lighting strike from his king cobra scepter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHLLLLLLEERRGGHH!" the first alien fugitive screamed as he finally dies a fiery death.

***ZAP!***

Serpentos then destroys the remains of the stolen UFO.

"You may come out, everyone." Serpentos said

Then his teenage daughter, Culibra appears. A beautiful, yet deadly snake human-like girl (portrayed by Daveigh Chase).

"Daddy! I'm soooooo glad we're out of that cramped tomb!" Culibra shouted

"I'm glad too, my lovely daughter." Serpentos replied to his daughter

Then his right hand man, Lunox appears. A moon themed, shadowy figure (voiced by Sam Niell).

"We are free at last..." Lunox said

"I can see that, Lunox." Serpentos responded

Then his only general, Lionzerk appears. An armored, lion-like figure.

"It's about time we got out of that accursed wall!" Lionzerk shouted

"Well look around, fur ball!" Lunox insulted

Then his two henchmen, Antore and Buffabull appear. A skinny, ant-like figure with a fat, bull-like figure.

"Hooray! Light, fresh air!" shouted Antore and Buffabull as they kiss the ground they were standing on

"Hmph, such loons!" Lionzerk insulted

"I could always say the same thing about you, pussy cat!" Lunox insulted back

"Is that a threat, cheese head!?" Lionzerk yelled as he walks up to Lunox's face

Then his scientist, Dr. Clucxer appears. A short, chicken-like figure.

"Are you two done fighting yet!?" Clucxer sternly asked before he makes a robotic cluck

Then his bookkeeper, Owlshire appears. A plump, Victorian owl-like figure.

"I do say, a bird has got to leave its nest at sometime in its life." Owlshire said before he hoos

"Tell me about it." Clucxer said feeling the same way as Owlshire

"And now that everyone is accounted for, why don't we ressurect my castle?" Serpentos asked

"Great idea, daddy!" Culibra happily yelled

With a huge abdominal thrust and pulling up his arms, Serpentos' Infernal Castle rose up from deep within the inner core of Mars to the top of the North Pole of Mars.

"And now to darken up the sky a bit." Serpentos added

And from a zap of black lightning from his king cobra staff, he opened up hundreds of millions giant, infernal interdimensional portals surrounded by miles of demonic lightning.

"And now to do some landscaping." Serpentos concluded

With a blast of black fire from his hands, he made a lava moat around his castle surrounded by lightyear high black flames.

"All done! THAT is how you ressurect a castle!" Serpentos demonstrated smugly

Everyone started clapping formaly.

"Oh, daddy! You're the evilest!" Culibra squealed as she came up to hug her father

"Awww...thank you, my little princess." Serpentos complimented as he hugged her back and then gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Awwwwwwww..." the rest of his minions awed

"HEHEHEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAHH!" Serpentos maniacally laughed

"WHO CAN STOP ME NOW!? HHHAAAHHHAAAHHEHHEHEHAAHHAAAAAHHHH! WHOOOOOOO!?" Serpentos screamed

Stay tuned for School Troubles!


End file.
